


And Then He Opened His Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas and dean are stupid and in love, cas is a street performer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean noticed the guitar case on the ground beside the bench, stray dollars lying among quarters and dimes. He felt offended. This guy definitely deserved a lot more than that. "You know, I'd give you some money, but all I have is this pie." He held it out. "You want it?" </p><p>"Only if you share it with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean took the small pie as Ellen ruffled his hair fondly. "The Impala still in the shop?" asked Jo from across the counter.

"Yeah. Doing a lot better since that jackass scratched her up. I would've taken her home already, but Sam insisted I needed the fresh air." He rolled his eyes. Jo laughed. "You should tell him to put down those books for an hour and come around for a visit," Ellen chastised. "He hasn't been around for weeks!"

"I will," Dean grinned, backing into the door and pushing it open. "See you later!"

Dean walked down the lock, taking a crossing into Milton Park. He just strolled for a while, enjoying the warmth of the day. After he passed the fountain in the center of the park, he started to hear music. He couldn't quite hear it from where he was. Dean turned, looking around for the source of it. Then he spotted a man with a guitar sitting on a bench in a shady patch of trees. He walked over, realizing what the man was playing was the intro to Dust in the Wind. He didn't look up as Dean approached him, instead watching the strings as he played. Dean closed his eyes, relishing in the music, inhaling as a breeze swept through the park. _He's not bad. ___

And then he started to sing.

Dean opened his eyes at the first word. He was surprised the man's voice was so deep and rough but also soft at the same time. He looked up at Dean now, smiling lightly as he sang. He kept eye contact with Dean throughout almost the whole song, except for a few times when he closed his eyes or looked back at the strings. At the end of the song, he turned his attention back to the strings, letting the piece fade into the summer heat. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Dean shook his head, coughing awkwardly. "Sorry," he muttered. "You're, uh, you're really good." 

"Thank you." The man smiled. Dean noticed the guitar case on the ground beside the bench, stray dollars lying among quarters and dimes. He felt offended. This guy definitely deserved a lot more than that. "You know, I'd give you some money, but all I have is this pie." He held it out. "You want it?" 

"Only if you share it with me." 

And so Dean sat down on the bench next to the guitar player with the gravelly voice, waiting as the guitar was put safely in its case. He opened the box, taking out the plastic forks that Ellen always put inside. He handed one to the guitar player. "After you." They ate. 

And they talked. 

"So what's your name?" 

"Castiel. Castiel Novak. And yours?" 

"Dean Winchester." 

"Any particular reason you happen to have a fresh apple pie on you? It's excellent, by the way." 

"I'm friends with the family that runs Harvelle Bakery, and so they give me free pies. Actually they'll give me free anything, but I usually just go for the pie." 

" I've never been. What's your favourite kind?" 

"You'd like it. Apple. Loves me some apple pie. Where did you learn to play guitar?" 

"When I was little, my eldest brother taught me. After a while, he stopped teaching me, and I started to teach myself." 

"You're really good." 

"Thank you, Dean." 

They went on, talking about everything and nothing, until Dean looked up at the sky. "Oh shit." He looked at his watch. "Oh, _shit. ___" Cas looked at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize that this was the time, I'm supposed to go somewhere with my brother and his boyfriend in an hour." Dean sighed. He had really been enjoying talking to Cas. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. 

__"That's perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, I should probably be going too. My brother wants me to go somewhere as well."_ _

__"Alright. Well, it was nice to meet you." Dean looked at Cas awkwardly for a moment before waving goodbye and turning to walk away._ _

__"Um, Dean?" He turned back around. Blushing slightly, Cas handed him a little slip of paper with his number. "Maybe you can show me Harvelle Bakery sometime? I, uh, really liked that pie." Dean grinned._ _

__"I'll see you tomorrow, Cas."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the hits and bookmarks and kudos you guys are great bless

"Sam?" Dean opened the door to his brother's apartment, stepping inside and looking around. "Sam, I'm here!"

"Hold on a second!" called Sam. Dean walked towards the kitchen, where a giant stuffed moose sat on the counter behind a bouquet of different sized lollipops. He noticed a note attached to the ribbon holding the candies together. Opening it, it read: _Hope you like the gifts, Samsquatch! I saw the moose at the store and I couldn't resist. Such a resemblance between the two of you ;)_ Dean snorted. Looking around to make sure no-one was watching, he carefully started the process of taking one of the lollipops from the bunch.

"Get away from the candy, Dean." Dean whirled around, putting his hands up. Immediately, he put his hands down, trying to sneak the lollipop back on the counter. He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy." Sam raised his eyebrow, looking at the stray lollipop on the counter. "Really."

"Really."

"Okay, so why is there one lollipop away from all the rest?"

"Maybe it has trust issues."

"Haha, very funny."

"That's nothing to joke about, Sam." said Dean in a serious voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Just take the damn lollipop, Dean." Dean grinned, snatching it off the counter and taking off the wrapper.

"Alright, you have a button down shirt, right?"

"Why would I need a button down shirt?"

Sam sighed. "Because, Dean. We're going on a double date. And-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Double date? Since when was this a double date?"

"Since now." Dean groaned. "Man, I don't like blind dates, it's weird."

"C'mon, Dean, it's Gabe's brother, he's supposed to be really nice." Dean raised his eyebrows. "He's Gabriel's brother? I'm going a date with _Gabriel's brother."_

Sam rolled his eyes again. "And as I was saying before, you need to wear a button down shirt because all you wear is this weird t-shirt jacket combo and it is literally all you wear." Dean made a face, offended. "So?" Sam sighed. "Do you need a shirt, or do you have one?"

"I need one," Dean muttered, annoyed.

"Come with me."

* * *

"Cassie, you've gotta loosen up with your wardrobe."

"I do not understand what is wrong with what I'm wearing right now." Gabriel sighed.

"Just, uh. Hmm." Gabriel looked his brother up and down, wondering what he could do. "Okay. Off with the trenchcoat, first off." Castiel frowned. "But I love my trenchcoat." Gabriel looked at his brother fondly, trying not to roll his eyes. "Cas, we're just going to The Roadhouse, you don't need to dress so nice. Here, I bought you something."

Gabe walked over to his red velvet couch, pulling out a small paper bag from behind one of the pillows. He handed it to Cas. "Here." Castiel took it out, smiling. It was a dark blue tie, a faint black outline of wings at the very end. "Thank you, Gabriel. I love it." Gabriel grinned at him and mussed up his hair. "And that's not all, either."

Cas smiled even wider. "Why all the presents?" Gabriel shrugged. "Why not?" He reached under the sofa and pulled out a shoebox. Inside were a pair of boots with wings stitched into the sides. "These are wonderful. Thank you." Castiel hugged his brother, sitting down on the sofa to try them on. They fit perfectly, and Cas grinned, admiring them. "Alright, I'm going to go change clothes real quick, and then we'll go. Also, borrow the skinnier pair of black pants that don't fit me. You'll look good." 

In five minutes, Gabriel came out, clad in jeans, a purple collared shirt rolled up past his elbows, and his favourite black boots. He looked at Cas, whistling. He had his white button down shirt on with the new tie, and the pants with the ends tucked into his new boots. Cas smiled. "Thanks. Shall we go?"

"To The Roadhouse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they sure love button downs don't they 
> 
> yeah the chapters are kind of short but I'll update a lot I promise!!!


End file.
